


WhiteRose Week Day 1: Follow Your Dreams

by Whiterosefan



Category: RWBY
Genre: Deviates From Canon, F/F, Whiterose week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 17:01:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11467848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whiterosefan/pseuds/Whiterosefan
Summary: After the Fight for Beacon, Weiss was taken back to Atlas, without a chance to say goodbye to her friends, much less her partner. As she walks through Schnee Manor, she thinks of that certain redhead. Little does she know, that redhead followed her home.





	WhiteRose Week Day 1: Follow Your Dreams

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in a slightly altered AU-ish Remnant, where Ruby fought and killed Cinder, but Weiss is still taken, Blake still left, and Yang didn't lose her arm.

As Weiss walked back to her room in Schnee Manor, the red-headed girl she had become partners with still lingered in her thoughts. _I can't believe father made me leave before I got to see if Ruby was alright. She could have been seriously injured, or worse, killed." Weiss shook her head, as she let her last thought fade from her mind. She just couldn't, no, she WOULDN'T, let herself imagine a world without Ruby in it. That dunce had better be ok. I'll probably never see her again then, though, so I guess I had better try to suppress my lov-... Wait. Love? Is that what I feel for Ruby?_

 

Ruby stood on the roof of Schnee Manor, listening for any sounds that would alert her of Weiss' presence. As she waited, she thought of her best friend. _I hope Weiss is ok. I can only hope her family isn't cruel enough to torture her, but I wouldn't put that past them. Maybe, just maybe, I can find Weiss, and let her know that i'm alright. Heck, I might even be able to tell her I love-_ Ruby's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of voices. _That's.... Weiss. Oh, wait, her father is here too. This is gonna get ugly._

 

Weiss had only just gotten to her room, when she heard the door open then close again. "Weiss, face me. Now." Oh, boy. _This isn't going to bode well for me._ Weiss thought as she turned to face her father. "Yes, Father? Is there something I can help you with?" As much as Weiss wanted to yell, she forced her voice to be calm. A anger breakout would not help her chances of escaping. _I don't like Father's tone. He's up to something._ Weiss mentally noted. "Actually..." _Oh crap_. "You already have." "How?" Weiss noted the confusion that showed on her father's pale face. "Well, by kindly giving up your position as Heiress to Whitley, how else?" _That little shit!_ Weiss and her father argued for some more, before her father started to walk off. "The Schnee family legacy isn't yours to leave. It's mine. And I choose to leave it as a HUNTRESS!" Jacques froze in his tracks.  _Oh shit!_ Jacques prepared to strike Weiss for her words, but as he swung his hand, a sound of broken glass and a flash of red intercepted him.  _RUBY! What is she doing here?!_

As Ruby listened to their conversation, she hopped down onto the small ledge next to Weiss' window for a better ability to hear what they were saying. Ruby watches as Jacques freezes in his tracks.  _Oh shit Weiss, I think you made him mad._ She then hears Weiss yell, "The Schnee family legacy isn't yours to leave. It's mine. And I choose to leave it as a HUNTRESS!", then sees Jacques move to slap her.  _Oh HELL NO YOU DON'T, BITCH!!_ She uses her semblance to break through the window, and catches Jacques hand mid swing. "Do. Not. Hurt. My. FRIENDS!!!" Ruby screamed as her eyes started glowing. She then threw a punch at Jacques, super powered by her glowing eyes, and sent him flying into a wall. She turns to Weiss, and says, "Get your stuff, we're getting you out of Hell."

Weiss nodded, smiling. "I love you Ruby."


End file.
